Finding Bailey
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: A sequel to Accidents Happen..a discovery one night will either tear apart or bring the Harts together..
1. Finding Bailey

Emma Hart was now six months old and every bit of her parents joy, she was alert, beautiful and seem to be on the fast track to crawling any day now, and every moment her mother spent with her was like heaven on earth, all those inadequacies she had before the baby was born completely left her and she spent every moment just appreciating the fact that this little baby was such a miracle, she wanted Emma to stay small forever.

Those first few months at home were a bit of a challenge just getting a routine established especially since Jennifer didn't want a nanny and they didn't have a live in maid now that Max was gone, it didn't seem right to have someone come in to take over what had been so important to him so they had a house keeper who came occasionally and when it came to meals, either Jonathan brought something home or Jennifer made an attempt to cook, her career having been put on hold until Emma was a year old.

Jonathan had also decided to scale way back at Hart just so he could spend more time with his daughter, he was fascinated by her every movement and didn't want to miss anything and so when he did go to work, he would often call home and ask to speak to Emma, loving her gurgle and her mother asking if this what it was like to be the other woman

Life was blissful and wonderful, nothing could rock their little boat or family.

Until late one July night

Everyone in the Hart house was asleep, Emma was finally sleeping through night and so was her mother, who for a few months was operating on little to none and more than often found herself passed out on the couch like she'd been in a fight and because of this making love was low on the list of priorities which Jonathan understood, she'd just had a baby, she wasn't feeling sexy or romantic and the time would come back when they would get back in the saddle..so to speak

And so the time had come, they had begun rekindling their passion when Emma was around four months, taking things slow and steady just enjoying each other as they had before the baby.

It was one of those nights after making love, lying in the cold air conditioning when a noise woke up Jennifer. It was a high pitched wail coming from outside their room

"Darling.." She shook Jonathan, "Darling!"

"Hmm..I love when you wake me up In the middle of the night," Jonathan rolled over to her side of the bed and reached for her,

"Not that ..something's outside," She whispered

"It's probably coyotes," Jonathan said muffled

Suddenly the wail got louder

"Are you sure it's not Emma.." Jonathan asked more alert

"From outside?" Jennifer suddenly panicked, "Oh my god!"

She quickly put on her nightgown and ran to the baby's room at the end of the hallway, throwing open the door to find her baby asleep, tiny fists clenched to her chest.

"Oh thank god.." She breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her tiny head

She walked back to the bedroom to find Jonathan asleep

"It wasn't Emma," She whispered getting under the covers

"It's probably nothing, Darling go back to sleep,"

The wailing continued for another few minutes until Jennifer's maternal instincts took over

"Jonathan, please can you go downstairs and check on whatever that noise is.."

"I can already see that neither of us is going to get any more sleep so I might as well," Jonathan got out of bed and put on his robe

"If it does turn out to be nothing, can you bring up some milk and cookies from the kitchen," Jennifer pulled up the blankets around her and snuggled into the pillows

"Sure, why not?" Jonathan rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs

The wailing seemed to be coming from the front porch, Jonathan's curiosity was becoming more and more peeked

He nervously put the gun from the front table drawer out and pulled on the door, but there was nothing outside, he started to walk back into the house but the wailing, which had stopped when he opened the door started up again

He went outside and walked down the pathway to just before the pond where the wailing was getting louder and louder

Jonathan stepped cautiously toward the pond and the cause of the wailing

To find a baby in basket

"What the hell?" Jonathan asked out loud, "Where did you come from?"

The child, obviously didn't answer him

Jonathan looked around but there was no one around, he picked up the basket noticing how light it was and how as soon as it was in his arms, the baby stopped crying

He walked softly back to the house and put the basket onto the Living Room couch

"Darling," He called up the stairs," Could you come down here?"

"What's the matter? Did you find out what the noise is?" Jennifer said not wanting to move from the bed

"Darling, I really think should come down here" Jonathan said staring at the baby

"Alright,"

A few minutes later, Jennifer had rechecked on Emma and gotten her slippers on, she figured it was nothing and that Jonathan was of course overreacting when she came down the stairs to find Jonathan staring at an object on the couch

"Darling, what is it?"

"Just come here…"

She walked over to find a child asleep in a basket "What's that?"

"What do you think it is?"

"That's a baby!"

"Very good Darling .."

"What's a baby doing here?"

"I'd ask but it doesn't seem to be answering, "Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off the baby, who had a round face and very dark skin, almost mediterrrian looking, with very dark hair. it was also pink and looked to be about a week old

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jennifer broke the silence

"Uh.. I don't know I'm almost afraid to look," Jonathan said cautiously

"Why? It's just a baby," Jennifer was surprised, he was so hands on with Emma but then again this baby was a total stranger

Just then to voice it's out protest at having been unattended for so long, the baby started wailing again

"Maybe we'd better pick it up before it wakes up Emma.." Jennifer said reaching for the baby

"Wait Darling, let's go into the kitchen and deal with it," Jonathan stopped her, figuring if the baby was booby trapped at least the blast wouldn't get to their own child

They each picked up a side of the basket and carried it to the kitchen table where Jennifer picked up the baby and laid it down,

"Darling, do we still have any of Emma's infant sized diapers?" Jennifer asked knowing that when they had first brought her home, she had gone through so many they had stocked up until the end of time

"Yeah, hold on," Jonathan went into the pantry and came back a few minutes later with the diapers and one of Emma's old sleepers that didn't fit her anymore, "We don't know how long this baby's been in that sleeper so I figured might as well change the whole outfit,"

"Good Idea, Are we ready?" Jennifer took a deep breath, it felt very odd to change another child that wasn't her own, almost like a betrayal to her own daughter

Jonathan shrugged as Jennifer laid the baby down on the table, in one quick motion she had gotten the diaper and it was revealed that the baby was a girl

"Well one mystery solved, let's move on to the one where we find out where this little girl came from," Jonathan watched Jennifer quickly clean up the baby and put her into the new sleeper

He went back to the basket and ran his fingers over it, looking for some indication when he found a note underneath the blanket, almost hidden by the naked eye

" A Clue Sherlock," Jennifer said holding the baby to her shoulder, the baby was content with her and seemed to not be puzzled at all with the situation, "What does it say?"

"This is my beautiful baby her name is Bailey , I find I can't take care of her anymore and Having seen Mrs. Hart with her baby, I know she is more than capable of taking care of my sweet girl, please don't try to find me. "Thank you" Jonathan finished reading the note and sat down on the kitchen chair

"What kind of person abandons their infant," Jennifer wasn't sure if she was outraged or sad for whoever this person was

"Probably some scared teenager," Jonathan said

"Is it signed?"

"Nope, Come on Darling, we'd better get dressed and get Emma up," Jonathan stood up

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked

"To the police station,"

"Why? This baby was left for us," Jennifer said putting Bailey back into the basket

"Because if god forbid the mother comes to her senses, we don't want to be charged with kidnapping," Jonathan replied

"I don't think we should go to the police station, I think we'd better get this baby checked out we don't know what she's been through or if she's alright," Jennifer said studying the baby's face

"Your right before we jump overboard, we better get all our facts straight," Jonathan left the kitchen to get dressed

"Where did you come from, little girl and more important who left you here?" Jennifer asked the baby who was now sleeping silently

They packed up both babies in the car, with Jennifer holding Bailey because they only had one car seat, it was dangerous but ever since Emma had been born, Jonathan drove like a turtle because he was so afraid that the car seat wouldn't hold if they were ever in an accident and e of it, they were late for everything.

"Darling, what are we going to do with her?" Jennifer asked breaking the nearly 20 minute silence, she had noticed that once they gotten Emma into her car seat and Jennifer settled with Bailey in the , backseat , Jonathan hadn't said a word

"I don't know, Darling, We'll just have let the authorities figure it out," Jonathan asked his eyes focused on the road

"I don't want just anyone taking her," Jennifer was adamant, she remembered what it was like to be 16 and pregnant, and she could see why someone would leave their baby with a complete stranger, it didn't make it right but she understood

"Let's worry about that when the time comes," Jonathan wasn't committing to anything; his wife had barely gotten through her last experience with an unexpected baby.

Besides this child obviously belonged to someone and the sooner they figured it out, the faster they could return to their normal lives.

They continued onto the hospital in silence, each wondering what this baby arrival meant

When they arrived at the hospital, Jonathan took Emma while Jennifer continued holding Bailey, going through the emergency room which was very quiet for weeknight, they found a bored looking nurse

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to someone," Jennifer asked quietly

"Is your baby sick?" The nurse asked

"No, Well, I don't know," Jennifer was flustered, she couldn't very well say yes when she had only been is around this baby for a half hour.

"Alright, take a seat and a doctor will be out to see you in a moment," the nurse said handing Jennifer a clipboard

"What are we going to say the doctors?" Jennifer asked once they were sitting down

"We'll just explain the situation,"

Just then Emma started crying which set off Bailey

"Oh Darling, I have to feed Emma, can you take her?" Jennifer handed Jonathan the other baby and picked up Emma and began nursing.

"I think Bailey will probably need to be fed as well, let me see if I can find some formula" Jonathan put Bailey into Emma's carrier and walked over to the nurse again

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me," Jonathan flashed his thousand watt smile, "We left the baby formula at home and well, my other daughter needs to be bottle fed.. Do you have any bottles? "

The nurse suddenly perked up, "Sure, just give me a moment," and went to behind the doors to where the rooms were

"Shameless flirt," Jennifer laughed

"Oh like you never flashed those brown eyes to get attention," Jonathan laughed and sat back down

"True," She said as Emma finished and was passed to her Daddy to be burped

"Mr. Hart, I found some formula and a bottle," the nurse returned 20 minutes handing Jennifer a bottle

"Thank you," Jonathan and Jennifer said at the same time

Jennifer fed Bailey, who seemed to be starving, it must have been hours since she had eaten and after she was burped and put back into the carrier, Emma was content on her Daddy's lap and chewing madly on a pacifier

After another hour and diaper changes for both girls, they were called into the exam room where they were met with an older doctor

"Hello, my name is Dr. Thomas.. " The man said, his hair was white and he had a kind face,

Introductions were made all around and an explanation of Bailey's discovery was told, the doctor paled when being told but he listened intently and examined the baby

"She seems to be in perfect health regardless, you have to two options here," the doctor paused to look in Bailey's ears, "You can leave her here, the safe haven law or you can take her home and think about your options, I won't call the police without your say so."

"Doctor, how can you be so sure she'll be alright with us," Jonathan had to ask, a total stranger just handing them an infant to take care of without pause or even wonder who they were.

"Mr. Hart, I see how you are with your biological child, I think this child could benefit from being in your home," The doctor smiled.

"In that case," Jennifer decided without hesitation," We'll take her back to Willow Pond with us,"


	2. Anger and Separation

"Darling, are you sure?" Jonathan wasn't sure this was a good idea, one baby was hard enough especially since Emma was still so young

"We can't just throw this child to the wind, and clearly she's been given to us for a reason so we're going to take her home and be her caregivers," Jennifer said picking up Bailey and walking out the door

Jonathan was angry that she had made this decision without him but he couldn't let the doctor see him leave with Emma angrily so he picked up her carrier, thanked the doctor and left to join his wife in the waiting room.

"We should really talk about this," He whispered quietly to her trying not to cause a scene or wake up both babies

"Darling, this isn't something that can be up for discussion," She was surprised at the fact he would even question her decision, she assumed that since this was a baby and he knew what it was like to be an orphan, he'd jump at the chance to save a little life

He shook his head angrily and went to pull the car around, leaving both babies with her

"I hope Daddy calms down because Mama is in no mood," She muttered struggling with Bailey her arm and Emma in her carrier

Jonathan came back about 10 minutes even madder than when he'd left, he picked up Emma's carrier with a word leaving Jennifer standing back with Bailey. She was stunned at the level of rage and become angry when he started to jostle the carrier

"Give me the baby!" Jennifer said trying to take the carrier from him without dropping Bailey

"I can carry own my daughter!" he growled

"You're going to drop her!"

"Look Don't tell me how to carry my kid!"

"Jonathan, you're going to give her brain damage!" She gave one final yank on the carrier and landed on her ass on the pavement with thud and both babies wailing in her lap

"Darling, are you alright?" Jonathan's anger dissipated the moment she hit the pavement, suddenly people began gathering around them wondering if Jonathan had really pushed this woman with the two babies

"I'm fine," She said through gritted teeth, "take the babies" he picked up both girls and she peeled herself off the ground but not before answering a dozen questions from the crowd around her, whether she wanted them to call the police and report her husband for abuse, and whether she should go back into the hospital to get checked out, she thought about briefly getting the girls checked but they seemed to be alright, the carrier had acted as a cushion for both of the

The ride home was silent, Jonathan knew he was in trouble and he tried to hold her hand but she had Bailey her lap and her other hand was holding onto Emma's pacifier in the backseat her arm straining in between the seats.

He pulled into the front of the house and got out of the car, she started to get angry thinking he was just going to leave her to struggle with two babies until he was walking over to the passenger side backseat and opening the door pulling out Emma's carrier, leaving Jennifer to handle the other baby

They walked into the house in angry silence, Jonathan in front of her, not even looking in her direction, whatever he was furious about before had built up again.

In their marriage, they had never really fought a few arguments here and there but never where they didn't make up right after, this would be a true testament to their bond

Or the Down fall.

Jonathan put Emma in her playpen by the fire place and Jennifer wasn't sure whether to put Bailey beside her just in case Jonathan blew his stack over a stranger baby in his daughter's playpen but she decided she didn't care and put the baby down.

"What are you so angry about?" She broke the silence

"You made this decision without any consideration!" He tried not to yell but his fury was written all over his face

"Consideration for who? An infant who was left out in the cold?" She searched his blue eyes

"How about for your husband? You just assumed that I would be on board for this, to take on the added responsibility of another child that isn't ours,"

"Why are you fighting this? You of all people know it's like to grow up without a family, why don't you want to give this baby an opportunity you never had?" She hoped he would come to his senses

"It's different now, the times are different and our lives are different, we don't need this!" He yelled waking up both girls

"See what've you done!" they shouted in unison and picked up the girls

"I don't understand, you wanted a family, I gave you a daughter, you've always talked about having another baby, we have another baby what's the problem" She said over Bailey wailing

"Because you just went ahead and said we'd take her without any thought of how it would affect Emma or anyone else, we don't have the time or energy to take on another baby!"

"Jonathan, This child was sent to us! We need to assume responsibility for her," Jennifer said walking up the stairs, Jonathan trailed behind her

They managed to stop arguing long enough to put the girls in Emma's crib, Jonathan didn't object because they weren't set up for another baby which was another point he made as they put the kids to bed.

"We can always get another crib," She said kissing Emma's head and walking out the door

"That's not the point, it's not about the money it's about how we aren't ready to take this on, we barely survived Emma's arrival and now you want the responsibility of another infant" He sat down on the bed pulling off his shoes

"What do you mean barely survived Emma's arrival," She stopped pulling the sweater over her head ,"We did pretty well considering,"

"Did you happen to forget that you wanted to terminate six weeks in," He knew he was hitting below the belt but he need to make her understand she was not ready to take on another baby

"That's not fair! And I thought we agreed never to speak about that again, Bailey has nothing to do with that," She said finally pulling off her sweater

"She does, I think you are taking on her for a different reason than what you think" He walked into the closet

"And what reason is that, Darling?" She narrowed her grey eyes at his back and followed him

"I think you are trying to replace what you've lost," He said going into the bathroom and shutting the door

He came out 10 minutes later to find her leaning against the door wearing his favorite night shirt, the one that showed off her long legs and made him crazy

"So what am I trying to replace what I've lost?" She asked with a brush in her hand

"I think you're trying to replace Sophie with Bailey and that you aren't keeping her for the right reasons," He said walking past her to get into the bed

"I can't even believe you would say that to me, I'm not trying to replace one baby with another, I couldn't!" She was so hurt and angry that he would even think that

"Then why are you so insistent on keeping this child?" He said up and saw the tears fall out of her eyes, he knew he'd gone too far and that there was no going back from it

"I think she's worth it! She's a child, who's been thrown away and I will not do that again to her and the fact that you are so willing to just toss aside a child like you were, makes me doubt everything I've ever known about you" She walked past the bed and to the door, she flung the brush in her hand across the room and didn't care that it bounced off the window and spider cracked it

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I can't be around you, Not right now, not until you start acting like yourself again and see what an arrogant jackass you are being" She slipped into the hallway and sobbed against the door

**ONE YEAR LATER… **

**London England**

She didn't want to do it but When a job opportunity to work at a prestigious UK magazine, She jumped at the chance, her home wasn't hers anymore. Any love that had existed between them was long gone and She chose to leave with the girls rather than let him walk out on her. At first when the opportunity come up, she thought about talking it over with him but by then they were sleeping in separate bedrooms and only speaking when it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't all about Bailey, it was about equal partnership and the fact that things weren't always idyllic, She'd always let him take the reins and make decisions for both of them and because she changed the game, he wasn't happy and she couldn't understand why.

She'd made the decision to take both girls with her, he didn't care about Bailey, he barely acknowledged her and When it came to Emma, he'd distanced himself so much from her as well, she was basically raising the girls alone anyway. What was the point of sticking around when He didn't want to be there as much as she did?

She couldn't hate him as much as she wanted too, she only felt sadness, tremendous sadness for what they'd once had and lost. She longed to feel his arms around her and to feel his breath on her neck, and to hear him whispered he loved her over and over again.

So while he was at work, She packed all her clothes and the girls clothes, all the necessities they would need until she was settled and left, sitting outside the gate in the car that she'd ordered, she said goodbye to the life she'd once known and looked to the future , for her and her daughters.

Jennifer had rented a flat with three rooms, a living room and large kitchen she wanted a place for the girls to run around when they could and to have a happy childhood, she spent every moment making the house kid proof but also very adult chic.

It wasn't quite home but it was close enough at least until she figured out whether she wanted to stay in London.

As soon as they had gotten into the Flat and she'd started her new job, she sent word to her lawyer that He was to file for divorce on her behalf, She wanted nothing from Jonathan and insisted that she didn't need his money for child support or anything he offered, she just wanted to be free of him. He didn't fight her for custody, requesting only that his daughter be sent back to the states every other month for two weeks. Jennifer assumed it was only for two weeks because that's all he could handle and his request was only for Emma. He acted as if Bailey didn't exist.

He'd stalled for months thinking that maybe she'd change her mind but she never did and when he sent the final papers back to her, she sobbed for hours.

But After getting herself together, she realized this was a step forward.

And Dating was one of them.

At a cocktail her Editor was throwing, Jennifer felt out of place, she didn't know anyone and no one really wanted to speak to the American who out of nowhere had outshine colleagues and blown them out of the water.

She nervously drank a bottle of water and hoped that she could make an early escape to go see her girls, Emma had just started walking and Bailey was on the verge of talking and although she worked long hours, She made sure to be home early enough to give them dinner and bath.

She never of them as one biological and one ..whatever, they were both her daughters and she made sure to treat them equally .

She was shook out of her thoughts when her editor, Eli approached her. He was a tall thin man with gorgeous hair, she often teased him about his resemblance to Warren Beatty and he said she looked like Tina Louise without the beauty mark. It was a good friendship but she knew that he was hoping for more and she couldn't let herself fall again

Not when a piece of her heart still belong to Jonathan

"Having Fun?" He asked quietly

"Of course," She smiled back him, she had been clutching her glass like her life was depended on it

"Come here, I want you to meet some people," He took her elbow and guided her to a group of people where discussing the latest Parliament laws being passed. She only knew bits and pieces and felt out of place so she would give a few brief comments but mainly observed the people around her, they seemed so much more cultured than her, She'd always played the role of the socialite but ever since coming to London and being around her kids, she'd just been a regular person going to the park and shopping for food. There was little glamor in life and she appreciated every moment.

After a few more round robin questions and answers about the latest laws, the conversation turned to the latest celebrity death, Whitney Houston and Speculation of what had happened. Having lived in LA for the better part of 10 years, She knew the ins and outs like the back of her hand

Her speculation was that whatever Whitney had indigested obviously wasn't healthy and that a mix of booze and Pills caused a massive heart attack in the bathtub, her question being was there enough time to put clothes on her before the cops showed up?

Suddenly everyone began asking whether or not she'd ever met celebrities and were intrigued by the American and she was the center of attention, for a minute she forgot about her problems and everything that went along with it.

After the party, She waited until everyone had left to speak with Eli, he'd mentioned something about her contract and said it wouldn't wait until the morning

"Good Party?" He said watching her sit on the couch

"Very good, thank you for inviting me" She said smiling as he sat beside her

" Of course, you'd think I'd exclude one of my favorite people," He put his hand on her knee

"Eli, please I'm not ready.." She moved his hand off her knee

"You can't blame a guy for trying," He laughed, he had such kind eyes and she knew that he wasn't offended, "Well the reason I asked you to stay after is that I think we need to renegotiate your contact, the figure we established earlier isn't good enough"

"What? I thought you were pleased with my work," Her worst nightmare was coming true she was being fired If she had to return to LA with her tail between her legs, she'd never bounce back

"Of course I am! That's why I'm going to increase your salary it's not fitting for your work so I'm going to make it better," He smiled

And was surprised when she leaped forward and kissed him, she was surprised herself but she couldn't help herself

And Suddenly whatever flirtation had been before had succumbed to passion and lust, she couldn't unbutton his shirt fast enough and his hands swept under her skirt, there was a lot of fumbling but she didn't care

She'd missed being touched like this and His kisses were intoxicating, it was like she had no self control and she didn't care.

Jonathan probably had a play toy back in the states already.

It always came back to sex. Emotions would never play into it again and this time she have all the flings she wanted to spite him

Her mind was running wild while making love to this man she'd only known for a few months and when they were done and after Eli fell asleep, she watched his face every line every crease and wrinkle, as much as she wanted to feel more, she couldn't.

Jennifer quickly got dressed and kissed Eli's forehead, returning home to find her girls asleep in their playpen and her Nanny, Mrs. Ball asleep on her sofa with the TV running

"," She whispered so not to wake the kids "" !

"Oh Mrs. Hart!" The Older woman jumped up startled" I'm sorry I must have conked out after the girls fell asleep"

"That's fine, How were they?" She asked throwing her purse on the other chair and picking up Bailey in the playpen to put her in crib

"Very good, Emma's walking is getting better and I have a feeling Bailey's getting ready to speak more" The old woman rubbed her eyes

"That's great, well thank you," Jennifer said watching Mrs. Ball stand up and head for the door, "I'll pay you next time I promise"

"I trust you, Oh by the way you had a message from Mr. Hart asking you to call him right back, he said it was urgent,"

"Probably trying to fight for more custody, I'll call him back," She rolled her as Mrs. Ball let herself out.

She put the girls to bed, in their different rooms she wanted them to have amazing personalities and decorated the rooms accordingly, with bright colors and lots of toys.

After taking a quick shower, She climbed into bed and pulled out her favorite book, that she had often fell asleep with, it was her most prized possession.

Her wedding album

She flipped through the pictures, remembering every moment, Jonathan standing at the end of the aisle in his Brooks brothers suit, Max beside him smiling like he carried the secrets of the world.

She remembered the look of relief on his face when she finally came down the aisle, it was a half hour after the ceremony had started and she'd been fussing with the train because it wasn't flowing out and kept bunching and then when she finally was ready, her father had stepped on her long veil and pulled it back ruining a 45 minute hairstyle that that to be fixed and her head redoused in hair spray, she remembered being so angry that this was another delay.

When it was time to finally walk down the aisle, she practically floated and she couldn't stop smiling, she never thought she'd stop smiling again.

Jennifer began to cry herself to sleep. She wanted so much for their future and it ended so badly.

After their encounter together, Eli and Jennifer become even closer, he started sending her flowers and candy with the sweetest notes and stuffed bunnies for the girls.

He wanted to become a piece of their lives and she was more than willing to let him even if she was unsure of her emotions.

One rainy afternoon, Eli came for lunch and they spend the day playing with the girls and when Emma even took her first official steps , They both cheered and kissed her chubby cheeks with glee.

Eli had never been completely comfortable around kids but Bailey and Emma made it easier, it helped that they were so young and so willing to overlook this complete stranger hanging out with their mom and when he reluctantly had to go back to the office, he kissed each of their heads and promised he'd be back with lots of surprises.

After Eli Left, Jennifer was playing on the floor with Emma in her arms, helping her identify color while Bailey bounced in her walker gleefully practicing her yelling, the door bell rang.

"Did you forget something ,Doll," She said putting Emma on her hip and walking to the door, pulling it open it revealing

Two Steely blue eyes and one rumpled Dolce and Gabbana suit

"What are you doing here?" She said recovering from nearly dropping her daughter.

"We have a major problem," Jonathan said…


	3. Day From Hell

Jonathan stood in front of her looked exhausted, he must have come directly from the airport instead usually when he traveled, he was dressed impeccably and his hair perfectly combed but his hair looked flat and dull like he'd dashed from LA to the airport and didn't bother to change his clothes.

Jennifer was stunned, she never expected to see him, at least not for another month when he came to London to pick up the baby, she would meet him at his hotel and his assistant usually brought her back, they rarely spoke just a few instructions and they were gone but here and now, he was standing in front her

"What are you doing here," She repeated, Emma in her arms who was reaching out for her daddy

"Will you let me in, we need to talk" Jonathan asked wanting to get out of the hallway

"How did you find me," she was suddenly furious, she'd been so careful because she didn't want one of his minions to find her and convince her to go back to the Hell formerly known as Willow Pond

"Here's a hint when you file for divorce and custody don't put your address on the official documents, now are you going to stand just there or are you going to let me in?" His voice was gruff and he was not the gentle soul he once was.

She stepped back, allowing him to take Emma out of her arms, kiss her head and bounce her around for a bit.

They walked into the living where Bailey squealed at the sight of Jonathan, although she had no relationship with him, her eyes lit up at the sight of him

"Wow, she got big huh?" Jonathan said bending over and kissing her on the head

Jennifer wanted to be moved by the gesture but she was too angry, too much water had passed over the bridge for her to be moved

Jonathan put Emma in her playpen and turned back to Jennifer who was like stone, He sat down on the chair in front of her and began to speak

"You need to come home now"

"This is my home now, I'm not going back to LA," She crossed her arms

"Jennifer, It's about Bailey,"

"What about her?" Jennifer became panicked

"I got this at the office last week, I've tried to call you and e-mail you but you haven't responded," He reached into his suit pocket and handed her a note

_REGARDING BAILEY LEIGH COOPER _

_Mr. and Mrs. Hart, _

_Last Year Our Granddaughter Bailey Leigh was abandoned by her mother, Winnie and left in your custody and for nearly a year we've wondered what became of both of our girls, we searched day and night for both but were unable to find them. _

_Much to our dismay to find out that Our Winnie was killed in a car accident, and in the midst of our grief we intensified our search for Bailey and finally through unnamed sources, we located Mr. Hart, who tells us that you've taken our granddaughter to England, we request that you bring her back to us immediately and we are filing for immediate custody hearing._

_Please, We know that this will be hard but imagine our pain at losing our only granddaughter _

_Sincerely_

_Finn and Rachel Cooper _

"I don't believe this," Jennifer whispered

"I'm sorry Jennifer," He said quietly

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You could care less about her so why are you sorry?" She was angry and wiped away frustrated tears

"I'm sorry that you are going to have to give her back, it's going to be so awful," He looked so sad for her, a mother forced to give up her child

"I'm not giving up Bailey, forget that," Jennifer said crossing her arms

"You have to! Their her legal guardians,"

"No I don't, It's not my problem their daughter threw away her baby, I've been responsible for this child for the past year and I will not just hand her over," Jennifer was adamant

"Then you need a good lawyer, I've already spoken to the legal department and their putting together a dream team to help you,"

"Thank you," She was impressed that he had taken initiative

"But that means you'll have to come back to Los Angeles, it's not smart to stay across the pond in case this goes south,"

"Fine, I'll wrap up things here and we'll leave in a few days," Jennifer hated the idea of leaving this new world but if it meant keeping Bailey, then it was necessary.

"I'll expect you back at Willow Pond then?" Jonathan asked standing up

"If I go back to the house, we'll be staying In the guest house," She couldn't imagine staying in the guest rooms in the main house.

"That's fine," He wanted to tell her that this whole thing was bull and that he wanted to her to stay in the Main House but knew she was just as stubborn as he was. "Can I take Emma for the night?"

"Yes, just let me pack a bag for her" Jennifer went into Emma's room and quickly threw some clothes and extra diapers in a bag, She couldn't deny his right to see his daughter no matter how much he frustrated her

She walked back into the living room where Jonathan was tickling Bailey under her arms, although he was being affectionate toward her, it wasn't good enough

"Here, I packed a few books and some toys in case you have to work on some files and she needs to be entertained, also I think she might be coming down with an ear infection, if she starts rubbing her ears you need to get meds in her, the bottle and the dosage is written on it," She handed him the bag and kissed Emma's reddish brown hair

"Got it, Ready Emmy?" He asked her

It was awkward silence before he left

"Bay, what are we going to do?" She turned to her daughter, who was bounce happily unaware, She really looked at Bailey amazed at the tiny infant she was when they found her and now she was chubby, with a big smile and lots of dark black hair, her brown eyes so sweet, she was just so delicious and It broke Jennifer's heart to know that this was going to be a battle but she would fight to the hills.

Bailey was just as much as her child as if she had given birth to her

She pulled Bailey out of her walker and sat down on the couch, "Oh my baby is so big!" She memorized every line very inch of Bailey's face and broke down in tears.

After feeding Bailey, playing with some toys and putting her to bed, Jennifer started packing up her apartment, she could send for her things later but she wanted to have the necessities in case it was awhile before she could get back, while she packed, she thought of how she was going to tell Eli she was going back to LA, he was going to be so disappointed and she had to admit, after the last time, she would be too.

She had to make a clean break before he got too involved and she disappeared, she called her neighbor downstairs to stay with Bailey and left taking her time.

Jennifer knew that Eli was at the office and it was only a few blocks, she used that time to think about what she would say to him, how she could up and leave, she had never told him that Bailey was found , he only knew that she was a divorcee with two little girls, it didn't matter that that they were six months apart, he had assumed that she'd gotten pregnant right after Emma and that Bailey was born three months early.

She almost wished he was right so she wouldn't have to face the whole situation

She stood outside his office, wringing her hands wondering what she would say to him, she took a deep breath and walked in, Eli was on the phone and as soon as he saw how sad she looked, he quickly ended the call

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged his broad chest and inhaled his cologne

"Please don't be angry with me," She whispered

"Never, what's wrong?" He kissed her head

"I have to go back to California permanently the day after tomorrow," She whispered

"Why?"

"Family..stuff," She didn't want him to get involved, it was too crazy to explain

"Alright I can respect that but why permanently?" He rubbed her back

"Because a piece of my past is still there and I think I made a mistake in leaving it so fast," She said hugging him faster, "I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"You went out on a limb to bring me out here and I'm running out on you I'm so sorry,"

"Jen, it's alright don't worry about that as long as you and the girls are good then it's fine,"

Normally when someone called her Jen or Jenny, it bugged the hell out of her but for some reason it seemed fine coming out of his mouth

"Is there anything I can do for you," He whispered

"Make love to me," She asked

He let her go to lock his office door and shut the curtains, she bit her lip nervously and he took her hand to the large couch, she laid down and they began kissing slowly, before it was so fast and rushed but now they were taking their time, she kissed him and rubbed her hands all over his body and he unbuttoned her shirt and kissing her neck .

It was something so amazing that she couldn't help herself, making love to him right here and right now felt so good.

Every kiss, lick and touch felt like electricity and when they began really making love, it was suddenly intense and beautiful, every swift thrust felt better than the next..

She hadn't felt like this since Jonathan

When they finished together, they laid down together and just held each other for what seemed like hours, she let herself cry and he didn't ask why, just wiped away her tears. They promised to email and visit whenever the time would allow but they knew they'd never see each other again.

She walked back to her flat, lost in thought that she was letting go of someone she could possible fall for and that broke her heart but if going back to Los Angeles meant she'd keep her daughter then it would be a fair trade.

She was almost to her apartment when she noticed Jonathan leaning against his town car waiting for her

"Hi.." She said quietly

"Hi, where have you been?" Jonathan asked

"I had to say goodbye to someone, what's going on?"

"We have a hearing set for the day after tomorrow and we need to leave now, "Jonathan said folding his arms

"That's not enough time! I have to pack, get prepared and we need to gather information, Jonathan I need more time," Jennifer started panicking when he grabbed her into a hug

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise I will take care of everything, all you have to is get the girls ready."

She took a deep breath and relaxed, He would take care of her like always.

Jennifer went back into her apartment, packed a couple bags and went downstairs to pick up Bailey, who'd fallen asleep

"Mrs. Ball, thank you so much for all your help," Jennifer said hugging the older woman

"Where are you going, Baby?" The woman couldn't help but notice the tears streaming down her face

"I'm going ..Home," She said wiping her eyes and after kissing on the cheek, she picked up Bailey and left

"Ready?" Jonathan asked outside the apartment

"Yes, I'm ready" She took a deep breath before putting Bailey into her car seat next to Emma

The long plane ride back to Los Angeles was exhausting with two little ones who didn't stop crying from the tarmac in London until LAX airport, they wouldn't eat only to watch movies on Jonathan's computer and even that didn't hold their attention, Jonathan kept asking her how she managed them on her own when she left California, she confessed that she had given them some Benadryl and they had slept almost the entire trip, He laughed and said she was brilliant.

When they finally pulled through the gates, it was as if time had stood still, that she had never left. Jonathan got out first and ran around to the other side of the door to help her.

He'd changed she could see that

Maybe there could be hope for them, but she wasn't sure

He helped get the girls out and When She started to walk to the door, Jonathan stopped her

"Wait before you go to the guest house, we have to have a quick meeting with Dash Crest,"

"Who?" Jennifer was so tired, she could barely see

"Our lawyer."

"I thought Sam Seaborne was our lawyer,"

"Sam's on vacation and can't get out in time, so he suggested Dash," Jonathan said opening the door to the main hallway

Nothing had changed since she'd left, It was as if time stood still then again he probably figured she'd come back and not want to trash the place

"Can't we have this meeting when it's not three am?" She rubbed her neck

"No it has to be now, come on it'll take 15 minutes and you can sleep all day tomorrow," Jonathan said putting the girls in the playpen

"I haven't slept all day since..well..since that drunken night in Cabo," She smiled at the memory, "Besides with these two they'll be up at 6am"

"I'll take care of them, Don't worry," He sat down on the couch

"Both of them? That's a lot of work for one person, I can barely do," She was impressed he was willing to take on both girls.

Something had definitely changed him but she was too exhausted to find out

Dash Crest was a prominent lawyer who had also grown up at Mission Street, He'd played fast and loose until his own Max came into his life and straightened him out putting him through Harvard Both Business and Law schools, now he had multiple degrees from all over the world, technically he should have been preparing a trial in Korea but when his old friend Charlie called, he got a postponement and was able to come to LA right away.

When he walked in, he was a short man with thick greyish black hair and a track suit

"Charlie!" He greeted Jonathan

"Wheeze!" Jonathan said hugging him

"Wheeze?" Jennifer asked too tired to really even care

"Childhood nickname, I had asthma as a kid and therefore wheezed on a regular basis," He smile sitting on the chair in front of them

"Ah.." Jennifer was fighting to keep her eyes open

"Now Jennifer, Jonathan's told me all about the baby and we can use that but we need more facts, her daily schedules, behavior all sorts of things like that, Now we're trying to locate the birth father but having no luck and I am working on a search warrant for Winnie Cooper's room to find some sort of cause as to why she abandoned her baby in the first place, Now Jennifer, I need to know…Jennifer?" Dash stopped speaking when he realized she was completely passed out

"I think we're going to have to reschedule for tomorrow, "Jonathan said picking her up and carrying upstairs "Good Night Darling, I'm glad to have you home, all my girls home," and kissed her head

"Mm Good Night, Eli," She muttered and rolled over

He briefly wondered who Eli was but instead of waking her up to demand who that was, he let her sleep.

She woke up hours later, wondering why she was still in her clothes and why she was in her old bedroom, she sat up and looked around

Dressing Table in the corner, Chest of Drawers against the wall, Large Portrait of the two of them kissing against the wall, she remembered when she put it up and Jonathan asked jokingly if it wasn't the least bit pretentious?

She looked at the window seat, she remembered sitting there when she was pregnant, imagining her little girl playing on the swings and Jonathan teaching her to swim in the pool. She also remembered sitting there sobbing about whether or not to leave her husband because he chose not to be a part of her life anymore, because she'd made a decision that he didn't agree with and that suddenly it was like she wasn't the most important person in his life anymore.

Her heart broke all over again, it had never really healed to begin with, no matter who she was with.

She went to the bathroom, and smiled at the fact he hadn't moved her hair brush from its usual spot and the nightgown she was wearing the day she packed was still hung up.

She was beginning to wonder if he had just locked up this room and staying one of the guest rooms.

Jennifer wondered downstairs to the yard where Jonathan was playing in the sandbox with the girls, who were more content on throwing it around than actually building anything.

"Hi Guys!" She said cheerfully!

"Mamama!" Emma squealed while Bailey clapped her hands at Jonathan who was using a sifter to make it rain sand.

"Hi," Jonathan said, "Did you sleep well,"

"Very good thank you," She felt so stupid, she was acting cordial to a man who'd been her husband for the better part of her life, "What did I at last night's meeting?"

"Basically we're on a fact finding mission and that whatever happens from this point, we need to be prepared for anything"

"Like if we have to give her back?" Jennifer tried not to cry at the thought but she couldn't help tearing up

"Yes" Jonathan said getting out of the sandbox and sitting beside her watching the girls play together

"I can't, Jonathan it's too hard," She buried her head in his chest

"I know, it's going to be one of the hardest thing we'll ever have to do," He kissed her head

"We?...Are we an us?" Jennifer asked

"I don't know," He honestly didn't, they had so much to work out and so many questions that needed to be answered but their concentration needed to be on Bailey and what was best for her.

That night, it was like they were a real family, Jonathan cooked dinner and they took turns feeding the girls , letting them play and help Emma walk and suddenly after baths and a bedtime story and suddenly they were alone with each other

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow," Jennifer confessed

"I am too, "He confessed too, he sat down beside her and held her hand "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" She leaned back

"Whose Eli?"

"What?" She froze at the mention of his name

"Whose Eli?" Jonathan repeated

"No one,"

"Yes he's someone obviously,"

"He was someone in London I knew," She was trying leave as little detail as possible

"Knew how?" He crinkled his forehead

"I just knew him, that's all," She shrugged

"Were you sleeping with him?"

"That's none of your business!" She stood up. "We're divorced I don't have to answer to you!"

"Yes you do when it involves my daughter!" He stood up also

"Tell you what, Act like a father for more than 8 hours and then come talk to me!" She wasn't really surprised when he reached out and slapped her but she was taken back

"I'm so sorry," Jonathan reached for her but she pulled away

"I can't even believe you did that and I know it's not going to happen again, because the moment this is over I'm going back to London and you are never going to see your daughter again!" She turned and ran up to the bedroom slamming the door and sobbing.

He thought about running after her but he was so ashamed of what he'd done, he sat down with one of the pictures of them on the piano and cried which he hadn't done since he'd come home that day to find her gone.

He fell asleep on the couch while she tossed and turned, wondering how things got so out of control and when they started to actually hate each other and when the love had disappeared.

The next morning was spent in silence, They had to be at the courthouse at 9am and since the girls were up at 5am, Jennifer was ready to leave before 7

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Jonathan broke the silence standing in the kitchen

"I can't eat, my stomach's in knots," She was hurt and her eyes showed that but now was not the time to get into a pissing match

He had put on his best suit and was sipping coffee by the counter, having feed Bailey and Emma had fallen back to sleep.

Jennifer had put Bailey in her best outfit, a taffeta dress with tiny tights and mary jane shoes , with a ribbon over her head but her biggest fear was that Bailey would spit up and ruin the beautiful dress

"Is Liza coming?" referring to Jonathan's assistant

"Yes She'll be here any moment along with the car,"

"Fine, I'll get mine and Bailey's coats so we're ready to go" She picked up Bailey and went to sit in the Living Room, picking up a few toys to keep Bailey distracted during the hearing

After Liza arrived and a few quick instructions, they were off to the courthouse.

Sensing how scared Jennifer was, He took her hand and was surprised to find her gripping his hand

The scene outside of the courthouse was jammed with reporters and when Jonathan tried to help Jennifer out of the car with Bailey, she slipped and they both fell down

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Dash yelled pushing his way through the crowd and helping Jennifer up "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, I think we're fine," Jennifer said clutching Bailey

They managed to get into the courthouse in one piece and into an elevator

"Dash, What's going on? Why are there are so many journalists?" Jonathan asked holding onto Jennifer's free hand

"This is bigger than we were prepared for and we have a slight problem," Dash said frantically going through his blackberry

"What's the problem?" Jennifer asked

"There's no time to explain, just please be patient with me and I promise not to let things out of control," They stepped off the elevator and into a hallway in front of the court room where a tiny girl with glasses was waiting

"Jonathan, Jennifer this is my assistant Gina, she's going to hold onto Bailey for us during the hearing,"

Jennifer was reluctant to let go of the baby but she knew she had to, she kissed Bailey's head and promised she'd be back soon

They walked into the court room and sat at the front table, while Dash pulled out his files and got organized, Rachel and Finn Cooper entered with their lawyer, Harrison Stack

She was an older woman with a prominent nose and an aura of snobbery while He was a round belly man wearing a cowboy hat

"Oh God," She whispered to Jonathan "It's Ann Bancroft and JR Ewing, where's Aaron spelling when you need him"

Jonathan tried not to laugh because she was so right

The bailiff, seeing that everyone arrived called them to order

"Finn and Rachel Crawford versus Jonathan and Jennifer Hart in the matter of custody for one Bailey Leigh Cooper, Judge Arthur Rittenhouse presiding" and suddenly the judge came in, sat down and banged his gavel

"Are all the parties here, where is the minor child"

"With my assistant, Judge" Dash announced

"Alright Let's keep this brief, what is the main focal point here?"

"Establishing permanent custody," Dash said,

"Mr. Stack?"

"My clients are here to get back their granddaughter who's been kept from them for the last year and we'd like to add additional charges against the Harts, specifically Mrs. Hart." Mr. Stack announced amid gasps

"And what charges are those, Mr. Stack?" The Judge peered down

"Unlawful kidnapping and child endangerment"

"What? Your Honor, my clients are prominent citizens, they had no reason to kidnap this child!" Dash jumped up from his seat

"Your Honor, Mrs. Hart took the minor child across the world without informing anyone and refused to establish contact with the child's legal guardians,"

"They had no idea who her legal guardians were! They found this child outside of their home on their doorstep and every attempt was made to find out the identity of her parents but were hopeless in their search."

"And Yet felt the need to take this child out of her natural environment to a place that wasn't familiar" The Coopers Lawyer continued

"Mrs. Hart has a prominent career as a journalist and when an opportunity arised, she took both children, Bailey and her own biological child," Dash was speaking frantically "I don't see the problem,"

"I do. Mr. Crest and Although I think the kidnapping charge is a reach, I am ordering Mrs. Hart into custody and the minor child will be entered into temporary custody of her grandparents until the facts are presented at Trial. Bailiff, Please take Mrs. Hart into custody.. Do we have any thoughts on bail amount

"One Million and we ask that Mrs. Hart surrender her passport,"

"Your Honor my client is a much beloved member of the community, to ask her to surrender her passport is an insult,"

"Regardless, Mrs. Hart please surrender your passport and Bail will be set at one million cash or bond," The Judge banged his gavel ending the hearing

The Bailiff came over to Jennifer to put the cuffs on her

"Jonathan!" She was crying and reaching for him but she was being pulled back

"I promise I'll get the money together as soon as I can!" Jonathan shouted back


	4. Trials and Tribulations

She sat in her cell alone, having had her fingerprints and mug shot taken wondering where everything went wrong and how she was going to recover from this, she was in jail for kidnapping a child that was left on her doorstop. She thought bitterly back to nearly two years ago on this very when she was just out of the hospital after having Emma when they had first brought her home and she was so tiny, her little fingers and toes, how she would click her little tongue and smile in her sleep.

Jennifer wished more than anything she could go back to that time, when they were a happy family but then if she did, Bailey wouldn't have come into her life. That child was given to her for a reason and she would jump through fire to bring her home.

Wherever home was, she wasn't sure

"You know , I didn't think I'd enjoy this as much as I do .." a familiar voice made her head snap up

"Enjoy what? Seeing me behind bars?" She walked over to the bars and looked into his brown eyes

"Yup, I never thought I'd see any wife of mine behind bars," He smiled

"Ex-wife, Jonathan Ex-wife," She reminded him, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to bail me out?"

"Dash is just signing the papers now, but apparently the judge has some conditions for your release.." Jonathan moved aside so the guard could unlock the gate

"Like?" She stepped out of the jail cell, smoothing down her hair which was useless because her hair was a mess from tugging on it while she was crying

"I'm not sure, He'll tell us in a moment," He led her to a conference room Where Dash sat with a grim look on his face "What's going on, Wheeze?"

"Alright here's the situation, the judge has decided that instead of such a high bail because kidnapping is a definite overreach, he's decided to impose specific conditions until the trial starts,"

"Such as," Jennifer was eager to know what the judge had said

"You can have no contact with the minor child or her grandparents, for temporary purposes you are under house arrest at Willow Pond under Jonathan 's close supervision and well..

"Well What?" Jonathan and Jennifer said in unison

"I tried to fight this but I got nowhere, there's a stipulation regarding Emma,"

"Wait our daughter? Why?" Jonathan leaned forward

"Apparently the Judge feels like Jennifer is going to flee the country again with Emma, potentially putting her in danger, so he is requesting that Emma be placed in temporary sole custody of Jonathan and that Jennifer is only allowed supervised visits for two hours each day."

"What? Only two hours a day? That is my child, I need more time with her!" Jennifer stood up angrily

"I'm sorry Jennifer but it's the best I could get you, originally you weren't even going to get supervised visits but I pushed and the judge agreed, you have to agree or go back to your cell to wait for transfer to San Quentin woman's facility,"

"Jennifer, we'll figure something out, just agree so we can go home to Emma" Jonathan urged her

"Fine!" She threw up her in hands in disgust

"There's one more thing.." Dash said meekly

"They want a kidney?" She said sarcastically

"No you need to wear an ankle bracelet to monitor that you don't leave Willow Pond after 6pm and you'll need to move to the guest house to honor these conditions ,"

"Wait I can't leave my house for any reason, what if my baby were sick and needed to go to the hospital?"

"Then Jonathan would have to take her, I'm sorry Jennifer those are the conditions but remember it's only temporary,"

She couldn't believe this was happening , she was going to be a virtual prisoner in her own home and have limited access to her own child

She numbly signed the agreement papers and was fitted for her ankle bracelet, it pinched and seemed to get uglier every time she looked down, she'd be also forced to forfeit the 14k gold ankle bracelet that Jonathan had bought her for the their wedding anniversary, while they strapped to her foot, it made her cry even harder

When Jonathan brought her home, His assistant told them that Emma was asleep and Jennifer immediately went to check on her in the old nursery

Emma was curled up with her bunny in one arm and her thumb in her mouth, Jennifer kissed her head and pulled up the blanket

"Good Night Baby" She cried over the crib

"Jennifer," Jonathan came up behind her

"Oh Jonathan, how am I only going to her for two hours a day , that's not enough time to get her routine, that's not even enough time to give her a bath and read to her!" She sobbed into his chest

"I promise, We'll make this work and think of all the time you'll get to write again, " He could feel how devastated she was and wanted to comfort her but time had distanced them and he was unsure of how far he could go without crossing some sort of line

She looked at him with watery eyes and realized that she needed to feel him against, more than just pressed against his chest, she needed to feel the heat of his body on top of her

"Jonathan," She said wiping her eyes with one hand, "take me to bed,"

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard her

"Please." She started kissing his neck, pulling off his jacket, he followed her lead and started kissing her lips and unbuttoning her blouse, after a few minutes she pulled away and without speaking lead him to their bedroom

Her head was spinning but she needed him right now more than ever, She pulled him through the door, frantically pulling at his belt while kissing his chest they stumbled backwards and onto the bed, he pulled at her blouse even more, popping some buttons and lowering her bra straps and kissing the freckles on her shoulders, and when her hands grazed the tip of his penis, he stiffened and then relaxed and let his hands wonder all over her body, frantically unbuttoning her skirt and nearly ripping off her silk panties and dipping his fingers inside her, remembering the spot that made her scream and loved watching her body convulse backward in delight, he kissed his way back to her lips and when she was ready for him, he slid inside of her as he were a missing piece, She ran her hands over his back , over the scar from where the disc in his back had raptured and required surgery leaving a scar that resembled a half moon, sometimes when he slept, she would trace it…

He pushed into her deeper and deeper, faster until she was screaming his name and they climaxed together, he fell on top of her exhausted but she wasn't done yet, she scooted from underneath him and climbed on top of him, he started to put his hands on her ass but she leaned forward and whispered to him to just watch, she placed his arm above his head, she extended her body across his and started kissing his chest keeping her eyes locked on him, he seemed to be even more turned on watching her and she kissed her way to the tip of his penis, then slowly began to take him into her mouth going deeper and deeper all around until he was fully erect again then when he climaxed again, she let him go and slid back across his body until she was lying on top of him and kissing his lips, exhausted she fell asleep in his arms

Where she woke up hours later, and found him starting at her

"Good Morning," She said scrunching up her eyes

"It's certainly a very good morning," He smiled at her with those wrinkles across his eyes

"Did you sleep?" She said leaning against him and looking into those blue eyes she had once loved so much

"Off and on, you exhausted me,"

She couldn't help but blush…

"I know things got so intense last night and we should talk about it, because where do we go from here?,"

The smile left her face and she became very serious, "Jonathan, I don't where we go from here, we're in such different places and we're different people than we were last year "

"So what? We're just going to be parents who occasionally have sex together?" Jonathan sat up in the bed

"No! I just think we need to figure were we are in our lives, and do what's best for Emma," She rolled over to her side of the bed

"What's best for Emma is for us to become a family again,"

"You don't know that, Jonathan, don't ruin last night please," She got off the bed and walked into the closet where some of her clothes she hadn't taken with her to London still hung

He followed her as she looked for clothes to wear, "Jennifer, come on we're adults we need to give in to what we know, that last night wasn't just about sex.."

"Jonathan!" She started to say something when the doorbell rang, "Who could that be at 8am?"

"Maybe your boyfriend from London, "He teased her reaching for his robe

"No He'd have the decency to call first," She said brushing past him to slip on her own robe

Before Jonathan could respond to that, She walked through the bedroom when Emma started to cry

"Jonathan, can you get the door while I get the baby?" She didn't wait for an answer instead went into the nursery

Jonathan knew that the discussion in the bedroom would lead to an eventual fight but he figured why let his daughter hear it and went downstairs.

A tall man with thick brown hair and a boy next door quality was standing on the porch

"Hello, Can I help you?" Jonathan asked

"Hello my name is Channing Williams, I'm here to speak with Mrs. Jennifer Hart.."

"Regarding…" Jonathan wasn't going to let a total stranger into his house

"I'm her court liaison, I'm here to supervise Mrs. Hart regarding her daughter," Channing shifted uncomfortably

"Now ..It's 8 in the morning?" Jonathan doubled checked his watch

"I'm sorry Sir but I was informed by your Lawyer that I could start to supervise Mrs. Hart immediately and that you would be okay with it,"

"Well, Alright Come on," Jonathan opened the door all the way and let the young man in, who along with a briefcase wheeled a small suitcase, He was led through the foyer into the Living Room where Jonathan told him to sit down to wait for Jennifer.

"What exactly are you going to monitor Jennifer for," Jonathan asked

"Just to see how she interacts with Emma, what type of mother she is and how Emma responds to her,"

"I'm a very good mother, I don't see why I need a total stranger to prove it.." Jennifer said coming down the stairs with Emma who was rubbing her eyes and sucking her thumb

"Mrs. Hart, I promise I'm not here make you out to be a bad mother, I'm just here to make sure that Emma's needs are being met" Channing smiled sincerely , "Tell you what, for the rest of the weekend we'll forget the time limit and just get to know each other and see how Emma responds to both of us."

"Are you educated in child care?" Jennifer said putting Emma in her playpen

"Yes I'm a social worker as well as a child care specialist not to mention I have four little sisters, Mrs. Hart, you are aware your trial does start Monday morning right?"

"I was not aware it would start so quickly," Jennifer was surprised

"Mr. Crest was able to convince the Judge to push the trial along so that the other minor child wouldn't be affected as well."

"How is she?" Jennifer asked, it had only been a day but she missed Bailey like crazy

"I don't know. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford aren't allowing anyone to observe them with the child,"

"Oh my god," Jennifer sucked in her breath as Jonathan took her hand reassuringly and squeezed

"I don't think she's in any danger, Ma'am, but we are carefully observing her regardless,"

Jennifer could only nod

"So for today, let's just go through Emma's usual routine and I'll ask questions as we go along,"

And ask he did, everything from Emma's favorite food to the way she played and how she slept, Jennifer felt like she was being interviewed, the flip side of her life's work but she was patient and answered every question because she knew one flip answer could cost her daughter.

Channing was also curious about her life and asked questions about her travels and the people she had met, his natural curiosity made her smile and she enjoyed speaking with him, Jonathan assumed that he would be bothered by this young person's persistence but he found himself comfortable with him as if Channing were his nephew.

Emma, however wasn't too sure of him and when he got down on the floor to play with her and Jennifer, She usually so good around strangers but for some reason she just didn't like him and when he picked up one of her blocks, she ripped it out of his hand, screaming No! and when he tugged to get it back, she swiftly kicked him not too hard in Keds but hard enough..

He tried to win her over by performing a puppet show with two of her stuffed animals but she wasn't impressed, she simply walked out of the room. But despite her reluctant behavior, he could see how attached she was to Jennifer and when she wouldn't let go of Jennifer at nap time, Channing decided that he'd had seen enough, that the whole concept of Jennifer putting her child in danger was ridiculous and he would insist to the judge to lift the conditions immediately.

The next day was spent in a comfortable silence between Jennifer and Jonathan because whatever Monday brought, the time was needed to be in their daughter's company but Jennifer couldn't help but feeling that something was missing or rather someone..

Her Bailey..

Monday Morning came too early for them and when they arrived back at the courthouse, the press had doubled and they were forced to go through a back door under the parking garage. Jennifer wanted to scream that this was ridiculous that she was being charged for a crime she didn't commit but Jonathan's handhold told her that now wasn't the time.

Dash met them in the Lobby, asking them their visit with Channing went and when he discovered that Channing had left early, he was enraged because he was sure this would be a direct violation and insisted his assistant finding the man before the morning session

Jennifer was lead to the front table with Jonathan behind her gripping her shoulder, she had made sure just in case that she didn't come home that night, that she packed a bag in the Bentley, she had a feeling it would be a while before she saw Willow Pond again.

"The People versus Jennifer Eileen Hart, the charge kidnapping in the first degree as well as child endangerment, will the defendant please rise?" the bailiff announced

Jennifer stood up next to Dash, the butterflies going into overdrive

"The Honorable Arthur Rittenhouse presiding,"

The Judge came in, looking harried or maybe even spooked, "Please Be Seated, Let's get this trial started, Mr. Stack, you're up,"

"The prosecution calls Rachel Crawford to the stand,"

Rachel Crawford, a thin woman with slightly greying hair marched to the stand and was sworn in

"Mrs. Crawford, tell us why you think you are the best candidate for Bailey?"

"We are her blood, the only family she has and we don't feel the Harts are capable of raising our girl,"

"Why don't you feel they can raise Bailey?"

"Because Mrs. Hart has emotional problems and I don't think my granddaughter should be around that!"

"OBJECTION!, Slander your honor!" Dash jumped up

"Overruled, Continue on Counselor.." The judge said

"What do you mean, Mrs. Hart has emotional problems?"

"I meant she isn't stable, she's promiscuous and that's not the lifestyle we want for our grand daughter,"

"How do you know she's promiscuous?"

"Because when she was sixteen, she had a baby out of wedlock!"

A gasp was heard throughout the court room

"What's she talking about" Dash whispered to Jennifer

"Sophie, but she was stillborn, how could they possibly know that?" Jennifer was stunned

"Your Honor, How is this relevant to the charges?" Dash asked

"We're question Mrs. Hart's stability in dealing with the minor child and whether her past mistakes will affect the child,"

"Your stepping over the line Counselor, stick to the facts and try not to drag Mrs. Hart through the mud too much," The Judge said

"Yes Your Honor, Mrs. Crawford Why do you think Bailey was left by your daughter to the Harts?"

"I don't know, we never knew that Bailey even existed and then we found out she did, we immediately reached out to the Harts to get her back," Rachel dabbed at an imaginary tear

The prosecutor seemed satisfied with her answer and sat down at his own table

"Mrs. Crawford, you say you never knew of Bailey's existence but wasn't your daughter living with you at the time of her conception and birth?"

"Yes but she never told us that she was pregnant?"

"And why was that?"

"We don't know, we certainly would have embraced Bailey immediately,"

"Your Honor, I submit as exhibit A the diary of Winnie Crawford Cooper, in which she writes that after informing her parents of her pregnancy, she was forced into nearly having an abortion and when she refused she was shoved into a broom closet for a week with no food or water" Dash held up a diary

"How do we know that it's legitimate?" the Crawford's lawyer asked, Mrs. Crawford had gone pale at the sight of her daughter's diary

"A Forensic hand writing analysis was performed and I have a letter stating of the diary's legitimacy.."

"I'll Allow it,"

"Now Mrs. Crawford, Since you swore, …under oath that you never heard of Bailey's existence why would your daughter would write that?"

"She wasn't mentally stable!" Mrs. Crawford cried , "She was a vehement liar and a sociopath who didn't deserve a child ."

"And so you felt the need to force an abortion then use mental cruelty on your unstable daughter, and yet the curiousity for why she abandoned her baby"

"Your Honor!"

"I apologize, Sir now explain to me, Mrs. Crawford why you waited an entire year to search for your granddaughter, when most grandparents would be frantic to find their missing grandchild?"

"We searched but we knew that if Winnie didn't want to be found, she wouldn't and when she would become desperate and run out of money, she'd come home.."

"Mrs. Crawford, could it be you only searched for your granddaughter after discovering she was living with one of the wealthiest industrialists in the world?"

"Of course not!"

"Mrs. Crawford, how your relationship with your daughter?"

" She and I had a very misunderstood relationship,"

"You mean you bullied her and she only took it for so long,"

"Your Honor! Badgering!"

"Mr. Crest, your bordering …"

"Sorry your honor, explain why your relationship with your daughter was misunderstood? "

"She refused to cooperate with our rules and she became out of control, staying out all night and promiscuous behavior, drinking and lying constantly and when we confronted her, she ran away and claimed we were abusing her which we weren't. We were ashamed of her behavior and with our position In society we don't condone outrageous behavior "

"Thank you Mrs. Crawford," Dash sat down.

"Alright before we break for lunch, are there any witnesses I need to be notified of?" The judge asked just as Dash's assistant walked into the court room

"Just a moment, Sir," Dash listened to what she said "Are you positive?"

"Yes" She nodded and sat down next to Jonathan

"Your Honor, my surprise witness has just become available.."

"Who is it Mr. Crest?"

"Charley Cooper,"

"Who is that?"

"Bailey Leigh Cooper's father"


	5. Verdicts and one discovery

_A/N The song lyrics at middle of the story are by Feist originally by the Bee Gees _

A young man, in his early 20s strode into the court room, wearing a black jacket and black jeans, he had dark exotic eyes and a demeanor about him that screamed ego maniac although he was anything but.

Charley Cooper had come from the wrong side of the tracks as a kid but somehow managed to make millions in the stock exchange and had recently come back from a year long stint in Europe, his parents' decision after the death of Winnie Crawford Cooper.

"Mr. Cooper, " the Crawford Lawyer began, " What is your relation to the child,"

"I'm her biological father," Charley said quietly

"As her biological father, where have you been for the past year?

"I've been working my way around Europe,"

"Why Europe?"

"It was too hard to be here in California, being so close to my daughter and not being able to see her every day"

"Mr. Cooper, why did you abandon your daughter?"

"I didn't abandon her, we left her in more than competent hands, the Harts were everything we aspired to be as parents, devoted and loving,"

"And you couldn't find that in your in-laws?"

"No Sir, Winnie insisted that Bailey go to a loving family and that she would never have contact with her parents,"

"And why was that?"

"Because they are abusive, self involved people who never gave a damn about their daughter when she was alive and now that she's dead, they care even less about our daughter,"

"What about your parents,"

"They've raised 11 children and still raising my sister's kids, I couldn't ask them to do that it wouldn't be fair and we wanted more for Bailey."

"So why didn't you keep your daughter, that was in her best interest?"

"Because Winnie felt that we were setting ourselves up for disaster and it would be better if we left her until we could take full responsibility for Bailey, we had every intention of coming back for her,"

"But weren't you afraid she would become too attached to the Harts and they would refuse to give her up"

"We hope they would be as understanding as they seemed, coming from a parent to a parent but then .."

"But then Winnie was killed,"

"Yes and I realized that that Bailey was better off where she was."

"Nothing Further your honor." The Crawford's Lawyer seemed to run out of questions and sat back down.

"Mr. Cooper, what happened on the night of July 10th?"

"Winnie got a message from her sister, Carrie Lynn saying that the police were coming for me and that her parents were contacting social services to take the baby away, we were staying at a cheap motel until we could scrap together some money for some place decent, anyway After Carrie Lynn called, Winnie panicked and said that we had to drop the baby off, that she'd rather leave the baby on the Harts doorstep than some total stranger rip her away from us. We drove up to the Harts house and pushed open the gate, we tried to ring the bell but there was no answer and then we dropped her off in front of the large fountain, Winnie sobbed the entire way there and back and I began to cry as well but we kept telling ourselves that this was best for the moment and we watched when Mr. Hart found our Bailey, Winnie changed her mind but then it was too late."

"Then you went to Mexico?"

"We figured if we could prove we were married, her parents would back off and allow us to live our lives and we'd get the baby back but on our way home, we were broadside and Winnie was killed on impact," Charley stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Cooper, if Winnie had lived who would she have chosen as guardians for the baby?"

"The Harts."

"Thank you, Nothing further"

"Mr. Cooper, a few more questions," the Crawfords lawyer asked "What happened on the night of June 5th?"

"Winnie had gone into early labor and the baby was born,"

"What hospital?"

"Community General"

"Isn't it true that you were unable to pay for your daughter and wife's stay and forced them to sneak out against Medical Advice?"

"Yes but that was because we were broke and knew a home birth would be unsafe, I've since made restitution to the hospital?"

"Mr. Cooper, what did you think of the Harts taking your daughter to London?"

"I think that as long as she's safe and happy, that's perfectly fine,"

"That's all your honor,"

"Wait!" Charley said just before leaving the stand, "Your honor, I have documentation that the Crawfords don't deserve our baby and that you should give Bailey to the Harts" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his blackberry, quickly scanning through he held up his phone to the judge

"What's this?"

"Documentation that the Crawfords abused Winnie while she was pregnant."

The judge looked at the pictures for a few minutes before speaking, "Alright we're going to switch things up a bit, I want five people in the court room, Mr. Cooper, the Crawfords and the Harts.. Lawyers, out"

"Your Honor!" Both Objected

"Just do, by the time we parade all the character witnesses for both parties we'd be here until the child turns 18, this way we can wrap it up and get on with our lives"

Both of them reluctantly left the court room and the judge began, "What we're going to do is each representative of the respective families will give a statement to why they should have the child and then I'll make my decision, Mrs. Hart, you first"

"Your Honor, she's been my child since the moment we found her, I know her every dislike and like, I know that when she gets into the bathroom she crinkles her little nose and tries to eat the sponge, I know that she hates peaches and cries when she thinks you aren't paying attention. Emma misses her sister and I want my girls to grow up together, they deserve that much and the fact that these people didn't even have the consideration to even look for her shows me that they don't care and that she deserves to be with people who love her even if it's not us. Your Honor please don't punish our daughter for mistakes of others." Jennifer took a deep breath and sat back down

"Very well, Mrs. Crawford?"

"Your Honor, this woman is mentally unstable and has kept our granddaughter from us, she doesn't deserve either girls and contrary to what this man child says, our daughter would have wanted us to raise her child in the manner that we have raised our seven children in, with good moral beliefs. This man did not know our daughter, he took advantage of her vulnerability and now he's determined to take advantage of the Harts. We've already lost our daughter, we don't want to lose the only thing that meant so much to her."

"Mr. Cooper?"

"We chose the Harts for a good reason, their good parents and we knew that they could raise Bailey well and Winnie always said she'd rather be dead than go back to her parents, I'm honoring her wishes and I think you need to as well. Please Judge If you send our girl back to the Crawfords, She'll be abused for sure, It's one of the biggest reasons I came back to make sure that Crawfords don't get their hands on her and the insurance money?"

"Insurance money?" the Judge asked

"When Winnie found out she was pregnant, she knew that her parents would try to harm her and she figured if something happened to her, the baby would be covered.."

"What money? Where did she get this money?"

"It was from an Inheritance her grandfather left her, in an account that wasn't supposed to be touched until she turn 25 or had her first baby but once we got pregnant, she was able to tap into it only in limited amounts"

"Then why skip out on the hospital bill?"

"Because we'd already gone over the allowed amount stocking up on Baby supplies and wouldn't be able to tap into it until two months after Bailey was born, things got screwed up when she was born early, not that we blamed her or anything of course."

"Anything else, Mr. Cooper"

"No Your Honor but I feel that the court should honor what Winnie and I wanted"

"Noted, Now I've been given a letter in support of the Harts by a Carrie Lynn Crawford, who writes in length that her sister was adamant about not giving the child to her parents, that even when she ran off with Mr. Cooper, she intended all along to give her baby to the Harts because she knew that it would be a constant battle with her parents over the rights and that she feared after she was nearly forced into an abortion that the baby would be killed and made to look like an accident, Carrie Lynn also said that her parents were unwilling to even acknowledge the child and referred to her as a "little bastard" it was not the environment Winnie envisioned her child to grow up in." the Judge put down the letter and peered down at the group, " I'm going to take a half hour break and return with my decision,"

With that he left

"Mr. Mrs. Hart, I know that this has been so difficult for you and I aplologize we never meant for this to get out of hand" Charley apologized extending his hand

"Nonsense, she's such a joyful child and we can't imagine our lives without her, "Jonathan said surprising Jennifer

"Charley, can I ask why you left her with us," Jennifer's curiosity had peeked

"Because Winnie was such a fan and when she heard you speak a seminar about writing and your experiences at being a first time parent, she said it gave her hope to raise Bailey properly especially when she saw your eyes light up with your own daughter, she read your 21 stories over and over again until the book was in tethers and when she died, I placed a new copy into her casket along with a picture of Bailey"

The Crawfords had stood silently in at their table watching the exchange and knew that they had lost, that the mistreatment of their daughter would cost them their granddaughter but they would still fight for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, I hope that when this is over, you'll allow me to come to see Bailey once and awhile, I promise when it's convenient for both of you,"

"Charley, you are welcome in our home any time, you will always have access to your daughter," Jennifer hugged Charley tightly "I wish I could have known Winnie…"

" She would have loved you, Mrs. Hart, She was the love of my life and I'll spend the rest of my life missing her," Charley blushed

Jonathan understood what he meant and gave Jennifer's shoulder a squeeze, she smiled back at him.

The next twenty minutes were spent in agonizing silence, Jennifer gripped Jonathan's hand wondering how much further her heart would break if they decided she wasn't the right mother for Bailey. The lawyers also came back in to hear the verdict

The judge came back expressionless, "Ordinarily I would favor the maternal grandparents in cases like these but based on the testimony of Mr. Cooper, the pictures and letter from Carrie Lynn Crawford as well as the reports from the social workers and the condition of the child , I'm inclined to agree that the Harts are the best parts for the child, and that the Crawfords are to be stripped of rights immediately, leaving Bailey Leigh Cooper to be adopted by the Harts, I want the child produced immediately and I'm also dismissing the charges against Jennifer Eileen Hart and amending that the Crawfords be charged with child cruelty immediately and as well neglect"

Jennifer gasped in delighted and immediately hugged Jonathan and Dash together, " Thank you so much!" she cried

"Your welcome, just raise a good kid," the Judge nodded as the Crawfords were lead out of court, Finn Crawford yelled

"I swear as soon I get out, I'm coming for you!"

"Mr. Crawford, I advise you to keep your mouth shut.."

"In Light of the outburst, we ask that the court grant the Harts a thousand foot restraining order against the Crawfords"

"Agreed" the Judge banged his gavel and left the stand

Jennifer couldn't stop crying and when a young girl brought in Bailey, she thought she would drench the baby in tears.

"Hello my baby Imissed you," She kissed Bailey head, which she noticed hadn't been washed in a few days and she was wearing clothes much too small, " Did you miss me?"

Bailey squealed in glee at the sight of them, which made Jonathan laughed and kissed her head "I think it's time we go home, Emma will be so happy!"

When they got home to relieve Jonathan's assistant, Emma was standing up in her playpen and started bouncing up and down at the sight of Bailey

"Bay, Bay!" She chanted and clapped

"I'm so excited to have all my girls home," Jonathan said putting Bailey in the playpen after Jennifer had scrubbed her clean and put her in new clothes

"Not for very much longer," Jennifer said watching the girls play with identical baby dolls, "We're going to be leaving for London in a few days "

"What? Why?"

"Because I have nothing keeping me here, We'll send the girls back and forth and we can finally move on with our lives as a normal divorced couple"

"What If I don't want that? What if I said we should give it another shot"

"Based on what?" She stopped just before going up the stairs

"Based on the other night, come on you had to admit, that was pretty hot?"

"One night of sex should be a cause to put a failing marriage back together, Come on Jonathan, that's not a reason, we're just two different people and you know it, we'd never make it again and I'm afraid both girls would suffer in the end, No I think what's best for everyone is if we go to London and you stay here," She went upstairs to start packing again.

She had just pulled out her big suitcase when she heard a familiar song, that made her smile

_Baby, I can't figure it out  
>Your kisses taste like honey<br>Sweet lies don't gimme no rise  
>Oh, what you're trying to do<em>

_Livin' on your cheatin'  
>and the pain grows inside me<br>It's enough to leave me crying in the rain  
>Love you forever but you're driving me insane<br>And I'm hanging on  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I'll win, I'll never give in  
>Our love has got the power<br>Too many lovers in one lifetime  
>Ain't good for you<br>You treat me like a vision in the night  
>Someone there to stand behind you<br>When your world ain't working right  
>I ain't no vision, I am the girl<br>who loves you inside and out  
>Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out<br>I love no other way  
>What are we gonna do if we lose that fire<em>

_Wrap myself up and take me home again  
>Too many heartaches in my lifetime ain't good for me<br>I figure it's the love that keeps you warm  
>Let this moment be forever<br>We won't ever feel the storm  
>I ain't no vision, I am the girl<br>Who loves you inside and out  
>Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out<br>I love no other way  
>What are we gonna do if we lose that fire<em>

_Don't try to tell me that it's over  
>I can't hear a word I can't hear a line<br>No girl could love you more  
>And that's what I'm cryin' for<br>You can't change the way I feel inside_

_You're the reason for my laughter and my sorrow  
>Blow out the candle I will burn again tomorrow<br>No man on earth can stand between my lovin' arms  
>And no matter how you hurt me, I will love you till I die<em>

_I ain't no vision, I am the girl  
>Who loves you inside and out<br>Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out  
>I love no other way<br>What are we gonna do if we lose that fire_

_Loves you inside and out  
>Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out<br>I love no other way  
>What are we gonna do if we lose that fire<em>

_Inside and out_

It was their song, he had specifically requested that played at their wedding because he knew that their fire would never go out, everyone thought they were nuts but it was the song that was playing the first time they made love and it held so much more meaning than anyone could understand.

She'd almost forgotten about that song

She walked out to the top of the stairs to find Jonathan standing there with a boom box over his head playing it on a loop, She smiled at him and suddenly she didn't want to pack anymore, she wanted to rush into his arms and stay there forever.

She started down the stairs when he put the boom box down and met her half way,

"What if we crash and burn again?" She whispered

"Never going to happen, I've learned my mistake and I'm never letting you go, the first time was unbearable, If you left me again, I'd curl up and die"

"Over dramatic much?" She crinkled her nose

"Alright I'd hunt you down like a dog and drag you home by your hair..better?" He laughed

"Absolutely," She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the fire in the world

"DADA!" Bailey called to them, they broke apart and laughed knowing that their daughter approved

A few weeks after retrieving all of her belongings from London and finally getting used to being a family of four, Jonathan was going to take the girls golfing for the first time, well, He'd golf and they'd watch from the playpen. He was giving Jennifer a break because she'd been running herself ragged trying to get a nursery setup for Bailey and getting back into her writing and he knew she needed a day to herself, actually She'd begged him to take the girls off her hands for the afternoon just so she could re-group her thoughts

"Darling," He wondered into their bedroom after strapping the girls into their car seats, "Where is the Diaper Bag?"

"On the Kitchen Table," She called from the bathroom

"No I checked and I can't find it, are you sure," He said walking into the bathroom to find her sitting on the toilet with what looked like a lollipop in her hand

"I'm positive, you better hurry and go before the girls get antsy," She said shoving the lollipop in her sweater

"What's that?" He said pointing to her sweater

"Nothing, " She started to breeze past him when he reached out and grabbed the object

"Come on, Tell me ..What is this?" He peered down at the thin object in his hand

"It's a pregnancy test.. I think I'm pregnant.." She said quietly

STAY TUNED FOR PART THREE

Yours Mine or Ours?


End file.
